


LOST

by fluttercas



Series: Supernatural AU's [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU, fluffy fluff fluff, human!Cas, human!Gabriel, lost dog au, mentions of Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluttercas/pseuds/fluttercas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loses his dog. Castiel finds his dog. Gabriel finds something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOST

The bell above the door rang as Gabriel was cleaning away the mess from a day’s work in a coffee shop, signalling that someone had walked in. He placed down the mugs he was carrying and turned around, only to be faced with the hottest man he’d ever seen. “Damn,” he muttered under his breath, admiring the view. The man walked over to him, holding up a piece of paper in his left hand. “Hey, could you put this up in your window? I lost my dog earlier today and I really need him back,” he said, turning the flyer around so that Gabriel could read it.

**LOST BLACK PUG WITH BLACK SPIKE COLLAR NAMED BEAST**

**REWARD $100**

**IF FOUND CALL SAM 239-234-1298**

 

Gabriel laughed, “Beast?” he asked, taking the paper from the taller man, who he now knew was named Sam. “Yeah, my brother decided it would be hilarious to name a tiny dog Beast,” Sam replied, letting a smile fall onto his face. “You’re brother sounds.. interesting,” Gabriel laughed, imaging someone of similar height and build as Sam laughing his ass off about a tiny dog being named Beast. Sam let out a small chuckle, “You could say that,” he answered. Gabriel looked over the flyer once more and then looked back up at Sam, “I can put this up now, you’re lucky because we were just about to close up,” Gabriel walked behind the counter and reached under, grabbing some blue tack. “I’ll put it on the door, more people will see it,” Gabriel stuck the blue tack on the flyer as he walked past Sam. “Thanks, this means a lot to me,” Sam said, turning around and watching Gabriel. “It’s cool, everyone loses something, is there anything else you wanted?” He walked back to the mugs he had placed down and picked them back up, carrying them over to the sink to wash them up. Sam blinked out of the short trance he’d entered watching Gabriel, “Uh, no, thanks…” Sam trailed off, looking at the shorter man. “Gabriel,” he heard, Sam smiled even though Gabriel couldn’t see him. “Thanks again,” Sam opened the door and walked out, a smile on his face. “Gabriel.” He muttered under his breath, starting his walk back to the impala.

Gabriel was sitting down at one of the tables in the coffee shop, glaring at everyone that came in through the door. He’d been hoping to see Sam, hoping that he would’ve come in to tell Gabriel he could take that god damn flyer down because he found his stupid little pug. But he hadn’t come in and it had been a week. A whole week of Gabriel silently praying that he’d walk back in. Not because he was worried about the dog being hurt, although he was, but because Sam was hot and Gabriel is single. His brother Castiel looked over at him, “Are you still thinking about the tall man with ‘a face that could cause global warming’?’ he asked, making Gabriel glare at him. “No, I’m not, shut up about it Cassie,” which earned him a glare in return. He knew Cas hated it when he called him Cassie, but it also made him shut up. “At least make yourself useful and put these out the back,” Castiel said, holding a few boxes that needed to be put in the trash. Wordlessly, Gabriel took the boxes from him and walked outside, dumping the boxes on the floor. He turned to walk back inside and heard a small scattering sound, ‘Stupid rats,’ he thought, brushing it off. He really needed to talk to Cas about getting rid of them. There wasn’t many, but even one was enough to annoy Gabriel.

“Hey Gabe, does this belong to you?” Castiel said, prompting Gabriel to turn and look at him. “Probably n- holy shit,” Gabriel’s eyes opened wide, as he took in the sight before him. Castiel was standing there, holding a tiny black pug wearing a black spike collar. “That’s- That’s Beast,” Gabriel said, walking over to Castiel. As Gabriel said his name, Beast cocked his head to the side and looked at Gabriel. He was growling softly and shaking in Castiel’s arms, clearly scared of being in a strange place with unfamiliar people. “This is the dog that belongs to.. What was his name? Dan?” Cas said, looking puzzled. “Sam,” Gabriel took the dog from Castiel’s arms and held him close. “Well I guess I should call him then,” Castiel winked at Gabriel, “Maybe we’ll hit it off,” Cas walked over to the door and took the flyer off, and turned it around so he could read it. “239-234-1298, huh?” Castiel walked over to Gabriel, who was still holding Beast. “You can call him. We should take him home though, feed him and give him some water. He needs it,” Gabriel nodded, agreeing with Cas. He managed to slip his coat on and grabbed the keys to their apartment.

“He’s not eating,” Gabriel said, looking up at Cas from his seat on the floor. Castiel bit his lip and looked between the dog and Gabriel. “Maybe dogs don’t eat in unfamiliar places. I think I saw it on the Google once,” Gabriel snorted at Cas’ use of ‘the Google’. “Jesus Cas, the Google, Really?” Gabriel said between laughs. “That’s not the point here!” Castiel exclaimed, glaring at his brother. “I'm just going to call,” Gabriel pulled his phone out of his pocket, and grabbed the flyer off the counter. He punched in the numbers written down and sighed, hoping he’d answer. “Hello?” Sam answered, wondering who the unknown number was. “Uh, hi. Sam. It’s Gabriel. You probably don’t remember me but you came into the coffee shop to put a flyer up an-“ Gabriel started “Whoa, yes. Hey. What’s up?” Sam asked confused as to why Gabriel would be ringing him but happy nonetheless, Gabriel could hear his smile through the phone. “I found your dog,” Gabriel simply said. Sam shot up from where he was lying on his bed, “Seriously? Oh my god, that’s amazing! Where are you? I’ll come and get her,” Sam said, shoving his feet into his shoes and grabbing the keys to the impala. Dean wouldn’t mind. Gabriel gave him the address of his apartment and hang up. “He’s coming to get her now,” Gabriel said, sitting down on the couch next to Castiel.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Gabriel jumped up and quickly opened the door. “Hey,” Sam said, sounding out of breath. “Hey,” Gabriel stepped aside to let Sam in and shut the door behind him. Sam stood looking around, “That’s my brother Castiel, I’ll get Beast for you,” Gabriel nodded towards Cas and disappeared. “Your face could cause global warming,” Castiel said, smiling at Sam. “Excuse me?” Sam looked confused. “I wasn’t supposed to say that,” Cas said, turning away from Sam as Gabriel returned, Beast in hand. “Beast!” Sam exclaimed loudly, taking the dog from Gabriel. “I'm so happy to see you, I thought you were gone, Oh god,” Sam said, clutching the pug tightly. “Thank you so much for calling, I was worried someone had found him and just kept him,” Sam said, looking at Gabriel. “Well I knew how much she meant to you, even though we only spoke a little, and I couldn't do that,” Gabriel smiled softly, feeling butterflies in his stomach. Sam looked down at Beast and then at Gabriel. “Hey... Do you wanna see a movie with me sometime soon?” He asked, a look of nervousness flashing across his face. “Like a date?” Gabriel asked, feeling the butterflies intensify. “Yeah, if that’s okay,” Sam replied, biting his lip. “I’d love to,” Gabriel smiled.

Castiel finding Beast was the best thing that had ever happened. Well, as far as he could remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah thanks for reading and stuff, I hope you enjoyed it. It's probably not too amazing, I haven't written at all in a good 3 years.


End file.
